


Down the Rabbit Hole

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Violence, non-con, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr was a Wrecker, the fastest mech in the universe, an Autobot.  He was content in his duties, happy with his friends, and lived with the hope of seeing the end of the war.  Nothing could have prepared him for a fall through reality and into a world full of doppelgangers who didn't recognize him and a war far more brutal than the hell he'd known.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1 (with a side of IDW)  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah AUgust (in December)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream/Grimlock, Ratchet, Megatron, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Thundercracker/Skywarp, Autobot Ensemble, Decepticon Ensemble  
>  **Warnings:** Violence, Non-Con, Sticky Smut,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Another Chapter One in which I will add more to this story in the future! This one's NOT going to be pretty in the coming chapters, so mind those tags and warnings.
> 
> 26\. Across Realities

" _Get back here, kid,_ " Kup said, voice somehow even more gravelly over the comms. " _Time ta skeedaddle._

" _On my way,_ Blurr replied, already picking up speed as he hit the straight trail leading away from the Decepticon base. He needed to move because-

Blurr fell.

He had an instant to process that his feet were no longer on the ground, and then Blurr simply fell.

No comms anymore, no _sensation_. Blurr knew he was falling, but not how he knew because there was no light, no sound, no air pushing against him. Nothing slipped through his vents or under his plating. He could move, oddly enough, and he didn't know how he knew, but Blurr arched his back and just _knew_ he had changed his position in relation to the universe. He could feel his own hands on his plating, the sensors of his upper arms capable of feeling his fingers as they dug in from his self hug. He wondered what the frag had happened.

With his chrono was off, Blurr didn't have any idea how much time had passed. It could have been seconds which lasted centuries or centuries which lasted seconds. Blurr could have been falling forever by now.

Just when Blurr had resigned himself to his new existence, reality slapped him with bright greens and browns and blues, hot air, and the rushing of wind past his audials. Blurr had an instant to react, and he flipped himself so that when the ground reached him, it was his back that took the blow. It hurt more than anything else he'd ever felt for that instant before his processors gave up on consciousness.

~ | ~

Starscream whipped around when his active battle scanners picked up sudden motion behind him. A blue smear crashed through the trees not far from his position, and Starscream frowned. A quick glance around, and he figured he'd better go see who that had been. Thundercracker was accounted for, but Starscream wouldn't have much time to alert Grimlock now that Megatron had called for retreat. Especially because Starscream couldn't see Megatron.

Who Starscream discovered was a mystery. The unknown mech had a few pine twigs stuck in his seams, but a quick inspection and scan proved that beyond some dents and the unconsciousness, he was probably fine. Starscream still wondered where the frag he'd come from to just drop suddenly into his scanner range, and yet the light-weight plating wasn't _nearly_ damaged enough for the mech to have fallen from any real height. There was that bright red Autobot insignia though, so Starscream stood, and opened his comms.

"Starscream!"

Starscream whirled around, slamming the comms closed on Grimlock's acknowledgement. "Megatron!"

"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded and stepped closer, optics catching on the unknown Autobot. "So Prime has some fresh recruits, hm? Bring him. Maybe this day won't be as much of a loss as you allowed it to be."

Icy fingers clawed into Starscream's spark, but he bit back the sharp argument he wanted to spit in Megatron's face. _His_ fault! Indeed! However, and contrary to what he allowed everyone to believe, Starscream _did_ know when to keep his mouth shut. This poor mech though...

"Of course, Mighty Megatron," Starscream said and scooped the -Primus, he was so _light_!- Autobot up into his arms. He launched quickly, hoping to gain a little distance from Megatron and avoid having to listen to more ranting. Not that Starscream ever placed much faith in his luck. Maybe, just maybe though, the Autobot had just used up all his bad luck, and he would be worth something to Prime- enough that Megatron would keep the sleek little mech undamaged for trade, and that would get Starscream out of any likely beatings in the near future.

Primus, please, Starscream prayed as he flew toward the coast.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
